


The Glass Ceiling

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: To Your Beautiful [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Execution, Forced Abortion, Grief/Mourning, Guillotine, Healing, Heat Cycles, Heavy Angst, I'm Glad That Is Already A Tag., It's Not Very Evident In This Chapter But You'll See It More Later., M/M, Original Character Death(s), Prince Viktor Nikiforov, Prince Yuuri Katsuki, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Years before Otabek and Yuri met, Viktor and Yuuri found each other.





	1. The Fated Meeting.

As a young boy, the ripe age of seven, he was terrified. He was in a new, foreign country, meeting his fated fiancee. The other had been picked for him at birth, despite them not being sure of either of their secondary genders. It was a way to ensure stability in their kingdoms, though the engagement wouldn't be official until they both presented. Despite the small chance that they wouldn't end up together, it was nervewracking. He didn't know what to expect. He'd only seen a painting of the other boy, not even the bright smile of the ten year old could reassure him.

He was led into the castle, the chilly air making close contact with his kimono as he walked, giving him goosebumps. Was it always this cold here? He hated the cold. He immediately found himself wishing to be back home in Japan, walking under the cherry blossoms and breathing in the scent of his favourite meal. He would never do that again, would he? He hung his head and continued walking, playing a tune in his head to try and not to think of the freedom being stolen from him.

His mother looked down at him, offering a smile as she made sure his sister wasn't far behind. He couldn't bring himself to smile back. He wanted adventure and to find someone he loved by himself. Those might be ambitious thoughts for a seven year old, however, he was extraordinarily mature for his age. His brown eyes used to shine with excitement but now... they seemed dull, as though the light from within himself had been extinguished. 

He wanted to run away, leave his sandals behind and run. He wanted to run until he found his freedom. Until he found love for himself. Instead, he lowered his head and sighed, the sorrow sound not escaping the rest. The all held their heads high and not even his tutor/personal maid scolded him. He was allowed to sulk and slump his posture for the moment being.

He was then led to his chambers so he could prepare for the court meeting with the infamous prince. He almost flopped onto the bed, though he held back, in fear that he would mess up the complicated hairstyle that had been carefully articulated earlier that day. He reached out with a hand to touch one of the decorative hair pins that secured his long, black locks. He lowered it again and looked into the full length mirror that was framed in dark wood. 

It seemed like a bit much to him. He was only a child and yet, he was dolled up to look like a... well. A future queen. He was wearing a set of magenta robes that were covered in small white flowers that had been dyed and embroidered, in order to truly show status of wealth. The obi that held the kimono was magenta as well, while the underdressings were a vibrant blue. The color reminded him of his betrothed. It was reminiscent of the childs eyes. They looked like the ocean. Well, what he'd seen of the ocean, though he was limited to paintings.

Would he ever see the ocean? Would his future spouse allow him? Would they accompany him if he asked? Or would he be forbidden and locked away in a room? 

He'd heard about people like that. They were abusive and stubborn, making sure they got what they wanted. Would his be like that? Would they try to dominate him and force him into doing things like barring children if he were the submissive one in the arrangement? Would he be someone just used for intimate acts and then be thrown aside? These were all very reasonable thoughts, however, he tried to remind himself that the other was only ten. It should be fine. Right?

Eventually, he was led into a large room that must have been the throne room. He could feel a few pairs of eyes on him but not the icy blue ones he'd been expecting. Instead, he saw a woman with dark black hair and a man with silvery, white. He stopped in his tracks, bowing to the couple, careful not to speak unless he was spoken to. 

"Hm. May I inspect the child? After all, I wouldn't want to introduce my dear son to someone who doesn't fit my own standards. I'm sure you understand." The woman said this with a scrutinizing eye as she beckoned for the young boy to come closer. "Come boy."

He was careful not to drag his feet as he walked to the woman, his head lowered slightly. He held his shoulders high and his arms behind his back in order to show a hint of propriety and elegance, yet delicacy as well. The woman's gaze hardened and she spoke with venom.

"Raise your head. Where you not taught to look at people properly?" 

He held his want to cry, despite having been both insulted and scolded. He almost gasped when a hand grabbed his own, looking at the woman as she searched his hands for scars and calluses. She hadn't found any and then started to look at his neck, most likely trying to see if he would be tender enough to place a bond bite on later on. After that, she went to grab at his hips and waist, feeling to see if he would fill out nicely in case of being an omega.

"He seems well enough. No blemishes, his hands are soft, his waist will fill out nicely..." She looked at his mother and nodded. "He would be an alright mate for my son in the future. Have him brought down."

As the servant scurried away, he let out a small breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. This woman terrified him. And to think, she could end up being his mother-in-law... he shivered at that, making sure to keep his posture as he was ordered to go back to his original position. 

A moment later, a head of silver hair popped into the room, bright blue eyes staring directly towards him. The other ran towards him, embracing him tightly. He let out a squeak, his cheeks turning a bright pink. 

"Hello! I'm Viktor!" The young man held out a hand for a hand shake and he was floored. Don't you shake hands before embracing? He took it anyway. "You're Yuuri, right? You're really pretty!"

And with that sweet smile, Yuuri thought he could just maybe live with this. He looked towards the glass ceiling and he smiled, ignoring the gasp from Viktor's mother about him being rude. Oh. He could definitely live with this.


	2. Rather Improper, Isn't It?

After a few months, Yuuri found himself becoming accustomed to the cold country he now called home. However, he missed Japan. He missed his sister and his parents. Sure, he had Viktor but they were children and he couldn't exactly rely on him for comfort. He was eight now, Viktor soon to be turning eleven. 

He tried not to think about the disparaging looks he would receive from Queen Viktoria, wanting nothing more than to ignore her and just focus on learning more about his future life partner. He would spend hours with the older boy in the parlor, slowly realizing that his sunny demeanor was more than skin deep. He thought that it might have just been artificial, however, this boy had yet to be shown some of the darker aspects of the world and Yuuri liked that.

Yuuri had never had anything sugarcoated for him so he had a firm understanding of how messed up the world was, therefore, Yuuri wanted to keep his heart pure for as long as possible. Could he do it? Probably. Would Viktoria disapprove? Probably. He didn't really like her. She always had a dark aura around her, causing the young child to be wary. Even at lessons, she would always treat him like he was an eneny.

Viktor had been seen as the Alpha type since birth, Yuuri corresponding as an omega. It was true. The two had the characteristics, however, they made sure not to enforce the roles upon the children, just in case. Well, Viktor's father didn't. Viktoria did. She would lecture him on the importance of not overstimulating himsepf during heats before he and Viktor were married. Did he really need to worry about that at his age? Either of them really. Viktor was as much of a child as Yuuri was, however, he was definitely growing up.

Viktor's form had started to strengthen in build, his shoulders broadening, causing everyone to believe a presentation was coming. Since then, lessons were more often and took longer, Yuuri being trained to be a good wife and mate for Viktor. Above all, to be a good queen. It occurred to Yuuri that Viktoria probably didn't really care if Viktor and Yuuri actually liked each other, just wanted a suitable bride to take place as queen.

He remembers when she had tried to throw away all of his clothes from back home. He remembers Viktor begging her not to in place of Yuuri. Yuuri wasn't supposed to speak in front of or to Viktoria unless instructed to. He didn't really want to though. However, that became difficult when she had finally forced him into a corset. She claimed it was so that his curves would come out cleaner whenever he presented and began to fill out in his hips and waistline. He begrudgingly accepted the fact that he'd be forced into ballgowns and corsets whenever important social events took place. 

For example, now. He was forced into a corset but not a dress, which he found strange. He was panting, his breath being drawn out by the tightened fabric. He and the queen had noticed a significant change in Yuuri's waist measurements. It had decreased by a few centimeters and Viktoria was thankful, claiming that she 'couldn't allow her only son to marry a pig'. 

Honestly, Yuuri didn't understand it. He was never overweight and always on the small side when it came down to it. He was petite, result of being slightly premature. He was skinny really, only a bit of fat on his bones. In Japan, that was considered a good thing, better for bearing Alpha sons. Was it not the same here? Would he be scrutinized for his small amount of meat?

"Yuuri. You may speak if you have any questions." 

"Well, Miss, I was wondering why I'm only wearing a corset and my stockings. It seems as though you didn't bring anything to go over it."

"That is correct. Today, you will be under the eye of new tailors and nobles. They will be going over your body and making sure that you are physically fitting and then you will be taken to the bath house for an ice bath."

"A-An ice bath? Not to sound disrespectful but it's December. What if I become ill?"

"If you become ill, you will not be offered medicine and we will see if you have the tenacity of a true queen. If you parish, then you clearly weren't meant to marry my son, much less be queen."

"But I-"

"No more talking. Lets go. You are lucky I didn't make you go bare. Tomorrow is Viktor's birthday and Christmas. I expect you to be proper and polite, not at all disrespectful. Is that understood?" Yuuri nodded his head once, following her out of the room after she offered him a thin robe. 

After about fifteen minutes of walking, Yuuri was led into the audience hall, a group of men and woman standing there, scrutiny in their eyes as they looked at the young man. He was led to a small podium, his shoulder being slapped harshly with a wooden rod, ordering him to straighten up, despite his perfect posture that was ultimately devoid of slouching.

"Straighten up, boy. You won't look good in their eyes if you continue to slouch like that."

Yuuri couldn't help but wonder if he looked good in anyone's eyes. It seemed that Viktoria simply thought of him as a burden. She'd expressed her chagrin to a large party of people over dinner one night, claiming that she was cheated when it came to Yuuri's physical appearance. She loudly expressed that Yuuri should have turned into a beautiful child but she was instead cursed with a pig faced boy. He vaguely remembers the sad look on Viktor's face while his mother was calling out his betrothed. He'd attempted to say that he thought Yuuri was radiant, though that just ended with the younger being sent to bed without dinner, making Viktor apologize profusely for weeks afterward.

Was it possible that Viktor actually thought this about Yuuri or was he just being polite? Had Viktor caught Yuuri's distressed face and decided to try and boost his spirits? Well, it had worked, momentarily. 

Suddenly a sharp pain went through his shoulder and he was careful not to wince. "Speak when you are spoken to young man! How rude!"

"Yes, your majesty." Yuuri straightened up again and held out his arms so that the others in the room could poke and prod at his small body. 

"Tell me, your majesty, could we possibly take off his corest in order to get a better look at his waist line without the excess fabric covering it?" The queen simply nodded and began to undo the corset, harshly unbuckling the clasps in the front and holding the sewn panels in her hands afterwards. "Such lovely, pale skin. It's unblemished as well..."

"Was he not used for sexual favors back in that foreign country?"

"Of course not! As if I would allow my son to marry someone who was not pure!"

Yuuri winced at the words, knowing that they meant to ask if he'd been dragged into bed with someone else that was in need of a partner for the night. He blushed a little, the topic of intimacy being one that made him a tad bit embarrassed.

"So, Yuuri, is it?" Yuuri nodded slightly, not knowing if he was actually being adressed or if they were simply asking a rhetorical question. "So you haven't been broken in?"

"I beg your pardon?" Yuuri's asked, not understanding the question.

"Queen Viktoria, it might be wise to teach him how to handle those affairs, yes? He may only be a child but it could cause problems later on if he doesn't become used to the feeling. You plan to have them wed immediately after they both present, correct?"

"That is correct, yes. Hopefully the little rat won't take to long to present. Maybe that way we can easily get him into submission." 

"Yes, hopefully. You... haven't allowed the prince to see him like this have you?"

"Not yet. Should I?"

"I'd recommend it." It was the same woman who had suggested she teach him how to 'handle those affairs'. Yuuri vaguely wondered what affairs she could be talking about as well as if the queen knew her personally.

"Alright. Georgi. Go and collect Viktor. He should be in his study for lessons. Tell Yakov that we must borrow him." At that Yuuri's eyes widened and Viktoria raised a brow. "Is there a problem boy?"

"I-I was curious, did you mean to bring V-Viktor down here?"

"Yes and stop stuttering. It's unbecoming of a future queen. I must ask, do you have a problem with Viktor seeing you this way? After all, you two will marry some day."

"No, your majesty..." Yuuri looked down then, shielding his eyes from the rest.

"Head up, shoulders pulled back! You know how to stand properly, don't you?"

"Yes, your majesty."

They waited in silence for the young prince to make his way to the audience hall with Georgi. Yuuri gulped when he showed his face in the hall and he felt his cheeks flush as Viktor's eyes widened.

"Mother? What are you all doing? Why is Yuuri undressed like this? Rather improper, isn't it?"

"Viktor, darling. We wanted your opinion on him." She motioned to the boy standing on the podium and Viktor looked sad and confused.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Besides, isn't it naughty for a man to see his bride in this state before the wedding?"

"Oh, Viktor, not when your mother allows you to do so! Now, tell me. Do you like the way his body looks?"

"Well, I guess so. What's not to like? I mean, it's just physical appearance. Isn't it supposed to be what is on the inside?" Viktor's head was slightly tilted to the side as he looked at his betrothed. "Mother, he looks awfully uncomfortable..."

"Never mind that, Viktor. We just wanted you to see wait you'd be waking up next to for the rest of your life."

"Do I have permission to go and get something?"

"Yes, of course."

Viktor quickly ran from the room, everyone cooing when they saw his smile. Yuuri, however, wanted to cry. He'd been forced to show his body to all of these people and then to Viktor. He didn't understand it. He was only a child and so was Viktor. Why did any of this matter? He knew that it would come up eventually but not this soon...

"I'm back!" Yuuri's eyes were screwed shut but everyone else in the room gasped. He kept them closed, not wanting to see whatever it was Viktor brought, almost expecting it to bring him more embarrassment. However... he soon felt something get draped over his shoulders and he opened his eyes slowly, his eyes meeting Viktor's blue ones. "Here. You looked uncomfortable."

Upon looking down, he saw that Viktor had brought him one of his blankets and he slowly slid to the floor, tears welling in his eyes. This was the most comfort and affection he'd received since he came here. He heard the queen scolding Viktor as he smiled, not understanding what he did wrong. The next thing he knew, however, Viktor was hugging him and helping him back on his feet.

"Want to go to the library with me until I finish my lesson? Tomorrow is my birthday so I don't have as many things to do today! Maybe we can go to the kitchen and ask Michele to make us some pirozhki!"

"W-What's pirozhki?"

"What!? You've never had it!? It's my favourite! What's your favourite?"

"K-Katsudon..."

"Katsudon? What's that?"

"W-Well, it's a pork cutlet bowl..."

"That sounds good! Maybe we can ask him if he knows how to make it!"

As Yuuri was whisked away from the audience hall, Viktoria yelling after them, he couldn't help but smile at the kindness Viktor was showing him. It would be alright, wouldn't it?


	3. Prepare Yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. This chapter has a small, and I mean miniscule, amount of underage sexual content. Nothing actually happens and there is only one sentence really so. Yeah.

In the last year, Viktor and Yuuri had bonded and become friends. To Viktoria's chagrin, the two spent all of their free time together, ranging from playing in the garden or even just reading in the library. Yuuri had told Viktor a lot about Japan, surprised when the Alpha suggested that they go after they got married. Yuuri blushed at that, feeling happy that Viktor really did want to marry him.

He figured that he'd developed something of a crush on the older boy, a good thing in his opinion. Ever since that time where Viktor's mother had made him strip down in front of those people, Viktor had become protective of Yuuri, making sure he didn't have to do anything that could make him uncomfortable. 

Yuuri found himself alone in the library today and so he went to find the grumpy tutor, Yakov.

"Yakov-san?"

"What can I do for you, Yuuri?"

"Do you know where Viktor is, by chance?"

"It seems he presented today. He's been locked in his room all day."

"Oh... do you know what he presented as?"

"Yuuri... you already know the answer to that." Yuuri pouted then, his childish nature shining through. Needless to say, Yakov got nervous. "If it would make you feel better to hear it, I'll say it clearly. Prince Viktor has presented as an Alpha."

Yuuri smiled then, a brilliant one that made even Yakov's heart melt. What he hadn't expected was for the nine year old to embrace him. Yuuri nuzzled his face into the Alpha's stomach, giggling happily.

"Alright, you know I care for you, boy. However, you can't keep hugging me like this. I bet the queen will be coming to get you soon." Yuuri pulled away at that, frowning in confusion.

"For what?"

"Well-"

"Boy! Are you in here?"

"Yes, your majesty!" Yuuri straightened, holding his head high.

"Come on. I have to teach you something." When Yuuri didn't move, she yelled. "Hurry up! I haven't got all day, fool!"

Yuuri walked towards her, making sure to keep a foot of space between them, just in case. 

"Your majesty, may I ask what you are teaching me today?" Yuuri now had a bit more room to speak without being scolded like he would have been before.

"I suppose. I will be teaching you how to prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself? For what?"

"For intimate acts."

"You mean like... sexual intimacy?" Viktoria nodded her head and Yuuri's heart started beating faster in his chest. "Is it because Viktor presented as an Alpha?"

"Precisely." She opened Yuuri's bedroom door, allowing him to walk in before ordering him to strip and sit on his bed. After he was situated, the blankets pulled over his exposed skin, she began to speak. "I will walk you through what to do and then I will leave the room. Once you are confident that you've done it properly, I will give you something that will tell us if you did it well enough or not."

"I-I'm nervous..."

"I don't see why. It's not like I'm throwing you into bed with Viktor or something."

"W-Well... I'm only nine..."

"I know how old you are, fool." She hissed, not caring at all for how he was feeling. "Besides, doing this kind of thing might strengthen your chances for presenting as an omega. And Yuuri, if you think you can lie to me about doing it, you are wrong. I won't be here for the initial process but I will be able to tell."

"A-Alright, your majesty..."

"So, to prepare yourself outside of heat, you will need artificial slick." Yuuri listened with a breaking heart as she walked him through the process of preparation. He didn't want to do this, he was only a child. Just because Viktor presented, why should he have to start preparing for his presentation as well?

Yuuri cared deeply about Viktor and he was comforted by the knowledge that Viktor wouldn't force him to do this, however, Viktor couldn't be there for him right now. He was being thrown into the world of sexual acts and physical touches and it was terrifying. Somehow thoigh, it wasn't as terrifying as the thought of his punishment if he disobeyed. 

He vaguely thought about the king that he'd met a few times. He thought about the kind smile and the kind demeanor but he didn't understand. Viktor's father was such a kind man, yet his wife was a horrible woman. Did he know what she forced Yuuri into? No. He did not. In fact, if he had, he would hire someone else to instruct Yuuri, striping her rights of tutoring their sons betrothed, for fear of over submission. 

Yuuri almost wanted to cry as she handed him a glass bottle and then walked out of the room. "Try to hurry, will you?"

Yuuri gulped, not wanting to do this. Couldn't he hold onto childhood for just a while longer? He hadn't presented and he should therefore not have to do things that made it seem as though he had. After he was sure she was gone, he let the tears fall as he took the cork off and got some of the substance on his fingers, rubbing them together to make it less cold. 

He clenched his eyes shut as he stroked himself, the touch enough to make him feel sick. He was about to slid a finger into himself when the door busted open and he saw Viktor's father standing in the doorway looking livid. It was at this time that Yuuri was thankful he still had the duvet pulled up to his neck. 

"Yuuri!"

"Y-Yes, your majesty!?" Yuuri shouted in his embarrassed and nervous state, his cheeks flushing bright red. 

"What did that hag tell you to do!?"

"Old hag? T-The queen? Is that who you mean, your majesty?'

"Yes!"

"S-She gave me this bottle a-and told me t-to prepare m-myself..." He silently raised the bottle, hoping that the king hadn't noticed his tears. 

"Viktoria! Get in here!" The king was furious, his face turning the color of a tomato in his anger. "What and the hell is the meaning of this!? He is a child! What are you planning to do!? Throw him into bed with our son!? Viktor, for one, is extremely confused with his body right now and he is three years older than Yuuri! He does not need to be forcing himself into doing sexual things just because you think he should! They will not be participating in those activities until after marriage and I'm sure they have a few years at least!"

"You are overreacting, I don-"

"Am I overreacting!? Look at him!" Viktoria avoided looking at him and the Nikolas grabbed her wrist. "LOOK AT HIM! He is crying for Christ's sake! Do you think he wants to whore himself out under your orders? Do you!?"

At this point, Yuuri had buried himself under the blankets, pathetic sobs spilling from his lips.

"Viktoria. You will no longer be in charge of Yuuri's lessons. I have someone else who can teach him. Her name is Ykterina. She will be in charge of daily dressings, tutoring, and just advice if he needs. Is this understood?" Viktoria scowled, nodding. "Yuuri. We'll leave you alone so you can get dressed and calm down, alright? However, I'll need you to meet me in my study afterwards."

"A-Am I in trouble...?" Yuuri's head stuck out from under the blanket slightly and had a nervous look, hoping he wouldn't get scolded.

"Oh, Yuuri... of course you aren't in trouble. None of this is your fault. Viktoria is... it's her fault. I'm very sorry, Yuuri. Don't think that you ever have to force yourself into doing anything. You may become Viktor's bride, however, you don't have to force yourself to do anything you are uncomfortable with."

Yuuri nodded, feeling a bit better as he watched Nikolas exit the room. He then stood, cleaning off his fingers before slowly slipping back on his clothes. He watched in the mirror as he slid up the sleeves of his nightgown. It was late enough now, anyway. 

He silently made his way out of his chambers, wanting to finish this as soon as possible. He knocked on the door, letting himself in. His dark hair was down, tumbling down his shoulders, curling slightly at the ends. 

"You needed to see me, your majesty?" Yuuri was nervous, feeling slightly awkward about what had happened earlier that evening.

"Yuuri, it's alright. You can calm down." At Yuuri's noticeable relaxation, Nikolas smiled. "By the way, you can just call me Nikolas. After all, you will most likely marry my son, yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"Well. Down to business. I know I said that you will have a new tutor. Her name is Ykterina, she is nineteen. She is an omega, so as not to make you uncomfortable with an Alpha. Is that alright?"

"O-Of course!"

"Now, Yuuri... you must know that Ykterina is with child." Yuuri's eyes widened and he smiled softly, silently wishing the woman congratulations. "However, it is my child."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I... am unhappy with my wife. I'm sure you've noticed that we are not in love. It was a forced marriage, arranged from our presentation. You see, Viktoria had wanted to do the same with our son, however, I told her that I wanted to give Viktor a chance to fall in love with you or whoever he married, which is why you have lived with us in that time. I'm sure you've also noted my absence at times and... well, I've been having an afair. We met in town and she... well, she is the love of my life..."

"May I ask... does Viktoria know? About the whole affair?"

"Not yet. I'll tell her tonight, though I'm nervous as to how she'll react. After all, you know how she is."

"Not to be rude, however... why did you tell me?"

"I wanted to ask you to watch out for this child after he or she is born. They will be the second heir and I wanted to ask you to tutor them after you've become queen and they are old enough."

"Even if the child is an Alpha?"

"I trust you, Yuuri. You are honestly a lovely person and I look forward to having you here with us."

"Thank you, that's very kind."

"Well, Yuuri. You can head back to your chambers. That's all I really wanted to say." He smiled then, reminding him of Viktor's own. 

Yuuri stood then, bringing his hair over his right shoulder. He stopped at the door and turned to look back at Nikolas.

"Um... goodnight, Nikolas... thank you. For everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually apologize. Like really.


	4. Would It Really Matter?

The first time Yuuri met Ykterina, he was breathless. The soon to be ten year old was enraptured by her simple beauty. She had large green eyes and soft blonde hair that fell all the way down to her waist. Pair that with her petite frame and personality, she was probably the most beautiful human being Yuuri had ever seen. She had an ethereal glow around her and always wore a smile. A smile when she was being ridiculed and harassed by Viktoria. 

Viktoria had not taken the news well when she found out that Nikolas had met someone else and mated with them, much less the fact that there was now a child involved. She'd taken it the worst, going so far as to attempt to kill her and the unborn child. However, Viktor had somehow stooped all of these threats and tried to keep his mother from walking right towards the deep end. 

Viktor had taken the news well, a small smile on his lips when he was told. Everyone noticed that the young Alpha had changed after presenting, his attitude and demeanour changing significantly. He still smiled and he was kind, but it wasn't the same. He didn't have the same boyish charm, more geared in the direction of a young man. 

Many things beside personality had changed, including appearance. He'd recently cut his hair, it falling slightly over one eye, kept short in the rest. His shoulders had broadened and he gained more muscle. It was clear to everybody that Viktor would grow up to be an attractive man, the envy of all of the Alpha's his age. No one expected any less, though. After all, he was the prince and he was supposed to be a facial figure that people would find handsome, eventually even finding him attractive and masculine.

However... since his presentation, Viktor seemed rather like he was a bit lifeless. He didn't smile as often and his eyes didn't shine the same way. Even Yuuri noticed that and he was ten... did everyone else realize it?

Needing to feed the fire that was his curious mind, he walked to Nikolas' study after lessons with Ykterina, who likely locked herself away in her room again. After he knocked and he heard the king called him in, he opened the door, surprised to see Viktor there as well.

"Hello, Yuuri. Is there anything I can do for you?" Nikolas spoke with a small smile, the tension in the room unknown to him.

"Um, if you two are busy, I can come back..." He quietly tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, looking towards the ground. "It really isn't that important..."

"Nonsense! Why would you come all the way up here if it wasn't?" Nikolas laughed, motioning for Yuuri to come and take a seat with them. However, at that moment, Viktor stood up walked straight out the door, ignoring Yuuri's presence completely. It'd be a lie to say that it hadn't hurt Yuuri when he did that. Had Viktor grown to hate him. "Oh, Yuuri, don't be sad. Viktor is just having a hard time adjusting."

"May I ask to what?" Yuuri felt as if he were grasping for straws, despite only having asked one question. It was horribly confusing.

"Well, to all of it. To becoming an Alpha, gaining a sibling in someone who isn't his mother... I imagine that he is finding it difficult to cope. After all, presenting boosted his hormone levels so he is acting a tad aggressively. It's only been a few months, Yuuri. Give him time. After all, it is his birthday next month. I wouldn't worry too much, alright?"

"Alright, but... Viktor, he always just... well, he looks a hint lifeless and he doesn't smile like he used to..."

"So you've noticed, as well..." 

Of course Yuuri noticed. Viktor was the first person in the castle who had shown him any type of kindness and it was all through that smile. That smile made Yuuri think that things might not be so bad, however, it seemed to have disappeared. The bright and excitement oriented friend he had gained had dimmed significantly in the last year, much to Yuuri's chagrin. How couldn't he notice?

"I understand your concerns, Yuuri. However, I simply don't know the reasons behind my sons change in demeanor. I wish I could tell you something to assure you, however, I don't have anything solid that I could provide when it comes to that."

"I see..."

"I really am sorry, Yuuri."

"No. I understand. I was just... curious, I suppose."

In that moment, a sad look flashed over Nikolas' face and he stood, gently placing a hand on Yuuri's cheek, offering a smile. 

"It will be ok, Yuuri. I have faith that it will all work out in the end for the two of you. It might take some time, though. Just let nature take it's course and it should be perfectly fine." Yuuri nodded, one corner of his mouth quirking upwards, a smile of his own resting in place. "Now, how about you head to the kitchen and see if you can coax Michele into making some tea for us? We can spend the afternoon together, if you'd like."

Yuuri smiled brighter than before, quickly rushing to the kitchen. However, the king did not share the expression. As he watched the young boy run into the hall, he couldn't help but think about the conversation he'd just been having with his son.

'Father, I think my engagement with Yuuri should be dissolved.'

'May I ask why?'

'It's simple. He is so much younger than me. Wouldn't it make me a bad person to feel such things for someone three years my junior?'

'But Viktor, think about it this way, when he is twenty, you'll be twenty-three. Then, would it really matter?'

'No, but-'

'What I am saying is, age is but a number. If you begin to feel something other than friendship for him as you grow older, then that is good. I assure you, you two are equal, despite the age difference. All Yuuri wants is for you to be happy. Do you understand?'

'Yes. I understand.'

At the time, Nikolas hadn't understood his sons concerns. However, he now saw thue lining to them. The boy was still young, far from being close to presenting. There wasn't exactly any reason to rush and they would wait for Yuuri to present. But in that time... what would they do? 

When Viktor would be sixteen, Yuuri would only be thirteen. By that time, it was possible that Yuuri still might not have presented. He felt a bit bad for his son, who seemed to be having trouble with his affections. When he was ten, he'd developed a crush on the adorable foreigner. However, now that he was older, he understood more of what was expected of the two of them.

They were to get married and have children. Viktor, however, didn't want to drag Yuuri down with him. No matter what, Viktor would always have that three years over Yuuri. That's three years in experience and living, possibly even three extra years to accept his status.

Nobody knew when Yuuri would present, or what as, however, Yuuri wouldn't have any time to get used to what he presented as. Viktoria planned to have the two wed immediately after Yuuri presented. He wouldn't have months or years to accept how his body ended up reacting. He could possibly be an Alpha or maybe even a beta, which means the two wouldn't be able to get married, regardless of the shared affection the two might share. 

Nikolas wanted to give his son everything, he'd want the same for his new child as well, however, it was a fact that they needed heirs. It wouldn't matter to the officials if they love each other, they care that they can reproduce for the throne. 

Besides, even if Viktor did start to feel heavy affection for Yuuri, it wasn't guaranteed that he would feel the same way. The two would get married, more than likely, but Viktor didn't want to have empty affection. He could be in love with Yuuri and the latter could hate him. He would feel as though he were forcing his betrothed to carry his children and forcing him to be in an unhappy relationship, when Yuuri could be with someone he'd actually want to be with.

Nikolas understood his sons concerns. They were all justified and they could be applied to both of the faint hearted boys. Yuuri was clearly not aware of what exactly would happen in his future, more focused on the present rather than his future. But the admirable part was that he wasn't focused on himself, like others would be, he was worrying about Viktor. 

He had noticed Viktor suffering to be true to himself, forcing himself to become slightly socially inadequate. He had noticed the change in Viktor's eyes and the fake smile that had been pasted on his handsome face. With that belief in mind, Nikolas almost completely believed that everything would be just fine.


	5. After All.

Ever since that time in the study, Yuuri hadn't seen Viktor. Not once in the last two months. Yuuri wanted to believe in what Nikolas was saying, though now it seemed impossible. Whenever Yuuri got close to Viktor, something would pull them back apart. However, Yuuri never thought it would be Viktor to put space between them.

He couldn't help but think that he had done something wrong and Viktor had come to hate him. Everyone had started to notice how Yuuri seemed to just crawl through life as though he had lost all will to live. Even Ykterina, the new tutor, had noticed whenever Yuuri had simply rested his head on the desk in front of him, not even mumbling a 'hello' or a 'good afternoon'. 

Ykterina had grown close to Yuuri in the past few months she'd been living in the castle with them, causing her to worry heavily about the happy child who now seemed lifeless. As she walked into the library, she saw him doing it again for the third day in a row. She sighed, running a hand over her baby bump in a motherly manner. She quietly walked to Yuuri, not wanting to disturb his quiet. However, the young man seemed to be asleep and she smiled, gently running a small hand through Yuuri's long hair.

The sounds she thought to be snores were actually the sounds of Yuuri debating what he should do. The sound of quiet sobbing. He keened into Ykterina's hand, needing comfort. Yuuri was feeling touch starved. After all, he didn't have Viktor's daily hugs anymore and lord knows that nobody else would hug the boy. He was lonely and he missed his best friend, who'd seemed to shut him out for some reason.

It was crushing for Yuuri, almost feeling like he couldn't breathe. 

Had he really done something that made Viktor upset? Did he accidentally borrow something from the Alpha and forgot to return it? "Did I make him hate me...?"

Yuuri said the words aloud and Ykterina silently pulled him into an embrace. She had figured it was about her (kind-of) step-son. "Yuuri, I assure you that the prince doesn't hate you."

"Ykterina... I haven't seen him in two months... there is no way I didn't upset him in some way..."

"Well, Yuuri," She pulled out a chair, huffing out a breath while she sat down. "I think that Prince Viktor is just overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed?"

"Mmhmm. It's possible that since he presented, he feels like it's only a matter of time before you do as well. He might even be worried that you won't present as an omega, which would mean you couldn't marry, correct?"

"M-Maybe..."

"He might even be worried about the age difference. He might be concerned that you won't have as much time to grow up without the burden of marriage. Perhaps he is trying to create some distance so that you can have some time alone before you two have to spend everyday for the rest of your lives together?"

"But, Ykterina, I don't want to spend time away from hi-"

"And I'm sure he doesn't want to either. You told me that you two were best friends, so I'm sure he's missing you as well. Besides, Yuuri, who could stay mad at that cute face?" She softly kissed Yuuri on the forehead and the boy started to tear up. "Oh no... did I make you cry?"

"It's just... you are so nice to me..." He rubbed at his eyes, pouting slightly at being called out for his emotions. "You're going to be a really wonderful mother, Ykterina. I know it."

"Why thank you, Yuuri. I never really saw myself as the mothering type. However... I might Nikolas and... I could suddenly see it."

"Do you mind if I ask how you two met?"

"Oh, of course not!" She smiled sweetly, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "Well, Yuuri, I met Nikolas a few days before my nineteenth birthday. My father had asked me to head to the market and get some eggs so he could make something called pirozhki. Do you know what pirozhki is?" Yuuri nodded excitedly, thinking of all the times the two of them would run to the kitchens before dinner, begging Michele for some as a snack. "Well, my father was going to make it for me for my birthday. However, this soldier ran into me and the carton of eggs busted, getting all over my clothes. The man, however, didn't apologize, just told me to watch where I was going.

"And then there he was. This handsome stranger had dragged the man back, telling him to apologize to me and to offer me some clean clothes to change into. He was very sweet and I was taken with the man who had saved me. He had the eyes of a soldier and I felt a connection with him. After that day, we ran into each other a few times and we got to know each other. I obviously didn't know about the fact that he was the king, nor that he had a wife and a son. But by the time I found out, I was already with child."

"Have you come up with a name yet? I mean, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well... if it's alright with you, I want to name him Yuri, only with one 'u' though. What do you think?"

"But why that name?"

"Simple. I met someone with that name who is brave and intelligent and extremely kind. I couldn't think of a better name to describe someone like that and I hope my child becomes something like that person."  
At this, Yuuri embraced the woman, smiling for the first time in... well, in two months. 

"I love you, Ykterina, promise that you'll never leave?"

"I promise." She held out a pinky and the two swore on it, smiling and continuing their lesson.

The next month, the baby was born. A beautiful baby boy with big green eyes just like his mother, given the name Yuri. It was the first time in now three months that Yuuri had seen Viktor.

In those three months, Viktor had become more mature looking, finally crossing the spectrum and becoming a teenager. His voice had definitely become lower, something more sensual and deep. Yuuri was entranced by the way his adam's apple bobbed in his throat when he tried to swallow back happy tears as he held his younger brother. 

In the time that they spent visiting with Ykterina, Viktor had looked at Yuuri a few times, as if he were trying to find out if even the smallest thing had happened since the last time. He didn't speak to him though. No. The speaking didn't come until after they stepped out of they room.

"Yuuri." Yuuri's eyes widened as he looked at Viktor, shocked to hear his name in that deep voice. "Can you go somewhere with me for a little while?"

"O-Of course..."

The two walked in silence until they ended up in the place where they first met. Viktor was looking towards the domed glass and he let out an exhale.

"You realize, Yuuri, that the two of us are three years apart in numerical years, correct?" Yuuri nodded. "So... is it wrong of me to feel this way about you? You are only ten..."

"Feel what way?"

Viktor just kind of stared at Yuuri, looking deep into Yuuri's eyes before taking a few steps forward. Viktor was way taller than Yuuri at this moment, his lanky limbs making him look a tad bit awkward. However, that wasn't what Yuuri was focusing on. Viktor had leaned down, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's lips.

No. It wasn't a kiss. It was nothing more than lips simply touching. It was childish, much like them. Viktor pulled away and Yuuri's eyes were wide as he reached up a hand, gently touching his lips. His... first... kiss...

When he looked back up, however, Viktor had disappeared, leaving Yuuri all alone. Yuuri let out a frustrated groan, not understanding how Viktor could just walk away like that. Was it something he did? No. It couldn't possibly be. He hadn't even said anything. He sunk to the ground, resting his head in between his hands.

A moment later, a hand was on his shoulder and he looked up, seeing Viktor standing there with a bag. That... smell...

"I, uh... got us some pirozhki..." He awkwardly handed Yuuri the bag, sitting down next to him slowly. "I wanted to apologize for disappearing for three months without saying anything..."

"It's ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just missed you. After all, you are my best friend."


	6. It'd Hurt More That Way.

When Yuuri turned thirteen, he remembers finally putting a name towards the feelings he has for Viktor. It was more than a simple crush, yet it wasn't something as deep as true love yet. Yuuri was blissfully aware of this fact as he roamed the garden, a small Yuri walking by his side. The child had asked him if they could play that somehow ended with them going to the library and picking out a story book to read under the big willow tree.

He felt a tug on his sleeve and he stopped walking, smiling down at the small blonde. "What is it, Yurio?"

"Mm, was wonderin' what you're wearing..." His eyes shone in steady excitement, energy bustling within himself, though he tried to keep it reigned in to avoid exhausting his companion.

"Well, Yurio, this-" He sat down, pulling the young child into his lap. "This is called a 'kimono'."

"Kinono?"

"No, honey, it's 'kimono'." Yuuri couldn't help but smile as the child trued his best to say the word.

"Yuuuri! I can't say it!" The blonde was pouting now and Yuuri felt his heart clench at the adorable expression.

"It's alright, Yuri. It's a difficult word. Anyway, where I'm from, people always wear them. You know how your mother and Viktor's mother wear corsets and pretty dresses?" Yuuri smiled at the look of disgust on the four year olds face when he mentioned Viktoria.

"Yeah."

"Well, it's normal for them to wear those things because that is what society expects for beauty."

"What is 'society'?"

"Society is made up of all of the people in the kingdom. There are peasants, farmers, merchants, nobles and then the royal family."

"What are we?"

"We are the royal family."

"What do the peasants do?" It was an innocent question, though heavily loaded.

"Well... they..." Yuuri didn't have the heart to explain to the four year old that most peasants didn't have homes or jobs, often starving to death due to not having money for food. "Why don't we just read the story, hm?"

"Ooh! Ok!"

Yuuri began to read, using different voices for the different characters. It was story about an Alpha prince who fell in love with someone he couldn't have. He'd fallen in love with his best friend, however, he was unable to tell due to fear of ruining the relationship they had cultivated.

They were soulmates, brought together by fate, tied together by an invisible string. Time, however, was immovable. They couldn't stop time enough to finally get out the words, becoming miserable with the fact that they couldn't tell each other what they were feeling. It was simple. Love was more than a physical stance. It was emotional, full of tears and laughter.

The ending was rather bitter, the best friend having ended his own life after he'd started believing he would never be able to have the man he was in love with. It tugged Yuuri's heart strings with the familiarity. Wasn't this supposed to be a children's book?  
"Yuuri, what's a soulmate?"

"Huh?"

"What's a soulmate?"

"It's a... well, it's like a best friend but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself, because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the once person who... who knew you and accepted you... and believed in you before anyone else did... or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you'll always love them. Nothing can ever change that."

"Oh... do you have a soulmate, Yuuri?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Is it big brother?"

"Yes, it is."

"I think he's yours too."

"What?"

"Well, he looks at you how papa looks at momma. She said it was 'unconditional love', I think. Is it the same for you and Viktor?"

"Well, Yurio, I'm afraid that what I feel for Viktor probably isn't the same as what he feels for me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Sometimes... people feel things and don't know if it's good to feel that way."

"What do you mean?"

"I suppose that if you feel something for someone, you can never truly know if they feel the same way."

"Oh. Well, what do you feel for Viktor?"

"I think I love him."

"Well, why wouldn't he? You're nice and pretty, there is no reason not to. Besides, my brother would have to be stupid not to be in love with you! And my brother is the smartest!"

~~~~

Viktor had been walking down the hallway, intent on finding Yuuri. He had wanted to say something the previous day but he had been cut off when Yuri woke up from his nap, complaining about being hungry. 

He adored his brother, truly. He was adorable and smart for a four year old. However, he stole a lot of his time with Yuuri. He was almost (read definitely) jealous of the young prince. And of course, when he did finally find the ebony haured man, his little brother was sitting in his lap.

"Oh, Yuuri!"

"Oh, hello, Viktor. How are you today?"

"I'm feeling well. But you, you look radiant today."

At that moment, Yuri lightly nudged Yuuri in the rib with a cute smile.

"T-Thank you... anyway, I must take Yurio back to his mother now. Come on, Yurio."

"Alright, I'll go with you! I actually needed to tell you about something!"

"S-Sure."

After dropping a tired Yuri off to his mother, the young boy waving with one hand and using the other to wipe at his tired eyes, they walked to the audience hall, sitting on one of the benches. Yuuri thought silently about all of the times they'd met here. How nostalgic.

"Well, Viktor. What had you needed to talk to me about?"

"The future."

"I'm listening."

"I'm sure you are well aware of our engagement. However, I'd like to confirm that you know I feel more for you than a political marriage."

"Viktor..."

"I understand if you don't return my feelings, I just wanted to let you know, in case you... in case you felt the same. I'm sorry for holding you back to talk."

"N-No! I feel the same!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Well. Yuuri, I have a proposition."

"What is it?"

"Whenever you present as an omega, we will began a relationship."

"But... what if I don't present as an omega?"

"Then we won't began a relationship. Ever. It'd hurt more that way."

"D-Deal."

That night, Yuuri prayed that he would present as an omega.


	7. You Know What To Do, Right?

Yuuri had never really been the religious type, never one to pray unless it was during New Years, where his family would go to the shrine and pray for good fortune. Now, in Yuuri's mind, what he'd been praying for since he was thirteen... well, that was the same as praying for good fortune.

It may have been selfish, as he was aware that he had been allotted more than his fair share in life. However, to him, none of that would matter if he couldn't have that. If he couldn't be an omega. If he couldn't have Viktor. He needed the Alpha. Needed his best friend. Needed his first and last love.

Yuuri was sure that no matter what happened, omega or not, he would never love someone as much as he loved Viktor. They'd been together since Viktor was ten. That was coming up nine years. Nine years of friendship. Four of something more, though not official. Years of understanding that slowly but surely dragged them into a pit of deep affections.

Yuuri was fifteen now, soon to be sixteen. And every night, since that time when he was thirteen, he'd been praying to the gods that he would be an omega and be with Viktor. Every night and yet it seemed his prayer wouldn't be answered. 

Whenever he saw Viktor, the Alpha would give him a smile, placing a fleeting touch to Yuuri's shoulder in hope. It had taken time but Yuuri had realized that just as much as he prayed to be an omega, Viktor prayed Yuuri would be as well. The eighteen year old cared for him, adored him more than he could know. 

Viktor had been there. He'd been there through the tears and the laughter, the sadness and the happiness. He was always there to give Yuuri a hand is he needed it, to pull him out of trouble and give him unconditional support. 

"Yuuri, dear. We're in lessons. Please, stay focused."

"I'm sorry, Ykterina. I'm just feeling a little warm."

Ever since that morning, Yuuri had felt a little ill, fevers, head aches, and stomach pains coming and going. It hurt and he wondered if he was getting sick.

"You do look a little pale..." Ykterina stood, setting a seven year old Yuri on the floor. She rolled back her sleeve, resting the inside of her forearm against his forehead. "Yuuri, you're burning up... come. You need rest."

With a but of coaxing, Yuuri stood up, a bit wobbly on his feet. He continued to walk, not noticing how Ykterina had stopped, starring at him with wide eyes.

"W-What's wrong?"

"You... you're presenting..."

"What!?"

"Yuuri, we must hurry! If any Alpha smells you, you're not going to have a fun time!" She grabbed his wrist, dragging him to his room, a small Yuri running behind them.

Yuuri should have been more concerned at the thought of being attacked by any Alpha who wasn't Viktor, however, he could only focus on one thing. If any Alpha was going to give him a hard time when presenting, it was because he was an omega. He was an omega. His prayer really was answered. It had taken a long time but at this moment, he didn't really mind. Now, he was ensured a future with Viktor and that was all he wanted.

He didn't register the strange liquid seeping out from in between his thighs, simply smiling as her let himself be dragged to his room by Ykterina. When they finally arrived, she made sure he was comfortable in bed, having to actually strip him of his clothes when the newly presented omega just sat there with a dorky smile. 

"Yuuri, you know what to do, right?" Yuuri nodded, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. However, that dispelled whenever Ykterina kissed his forehead. "I'll go and tell Nikolas. He will want to know."

As Ykterina started to walk away, Yuuri grabbed her wrist quickly. "Ykterina... will you, um..."

"I will tell Viktor. I promise." She offered him a pinky and smiled, the older omega offering him something nostalgic. He accepted it and watched as she left, locking the door behind her and Yuri.

Yuuri sat there for at least an hour, nothing happening. He thought it'd be different. He thought it would be a torturous need for relief, an empty feeling deep within him that he needed to quench. It was strange. Was it like this with everyone? Was there something wrong with him? Would Viktor not want him?

Viktor. He immediately thought of the image of a tall, lean Alpha. He thought of the silvery hair and the blue eyes. He thought of his smile. You know what is used to smile? Your mouth. He thought of those lips, wondering what they would feel like, sucking on his skin, kissing his lips deeply. And, oh, would you look at that? There was that deep, empty feeling.

Yuuri had, at some point, started to become heavily aroused. His breathing hitched when he started to smell the scent of the air. It was heavy and sweet, the smell of sugar and cherry blossoms filling up the space around him. It was sickeningly sweet, yet oddly comforting. However, he also smelled something else in the room. It smelled much different than his own scent, a deep and airy scent. It smelled like sandalwood and cinnamon, the perfect combination in his mind.

There was a knock on the door and Yuuri hardly responded, making a groaning noise in response. The door opened to reveal Ykterina who was holding a box and she walked in, closing the door behind her.

"This is for you from Viktor. He almost cried when I told him. It was sweet actually." 

There was that smell again. He grabbed the box, sniffing at it suspiciously before he opened it and took out the contents. Inside was a piece of sleepwear, clearly Viktor's from the size. Ah. So this is Viktor's scent. Yuuri buried his face into the cloth, inhaling deeply and letting out a whimper.

"Well, I'm going to let you be. Congratulations, Yuuri." She called, closing the door behind her, though Yuuri hadn't heard a thing she said.

He was entranced by the smell of Viktor, commanding and stimulating. He could almost imagine Viktor being there with him. Touching him. Kissing him. Fucking him. Oh, God. That was a lovely thought. He sat up, placing Viktor's night shirt on his pillow, leaning back down, burying his face in both the tunic and the pillow.

As much as he just wanted Viktor, the logical part of him knew that he wouldn't get him anytime soon. He sighed, breathing in the Alpha's scent once more, carefully using his left hand to travel along his body, rubbing at the scent glands on his neck. He then started to rub at his hip bones, finding that he was extremely sensitive in that area.

He let out a crude moan, realizing he could no longer hold back. He took two of his fingers, easing them into himself, groaning at the feeling. He started to thrust them inside of himself, stroking his weeping length at the same time. Oh. This was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The months of Yuuri's heats are as follows:
> 
> October (that's when he got his first one)  
> January  
> April  
> July
> 
> Yup. Goodnight.


	8. His Omega.

After an exhausting five days of trying to find release, Yuuri finally left his room. He'd gotten the clear from Ykterina, Nikolas and Viktoria, excited to finally leave his room. Immediately after getting dressed, he ran down the hallway, smiling. He ran all the way to the library, knowing Viktor would be there for his lessons, Yakov as well.

He burst through the doors locking eyes with Viktor and leaping into his arms, the chair Viktor had been sitting in flying backwards. The two fell as well, Viktor making sure to land on his back so he could break Yuuri's fall. When he looked up, he saw an excited looking Yuuri on top of him. He said nothing, simply pulling the omega- his omega -down into a kiss.

It was different from the one he and Viktor had shared three years ago. It was passionate and soft. It was perfect. 

"Thank you, Yuuri."

"Huh? For what?"

"You presented as an omega. That means we can be a couple. We can get married." Yuuri smiled, kissing Viktor again. "Hey, Yuuri?"

"Yes?"

"Is it too soon to say I love you?" Viktor's blue eyes searched Yuuri's, a nervous look coming over his.

"Definitely not."

"Good. I love you, Yuuri."

"I love you too."

The two shared a few more kisses before Yakov cleared his throat, intent on reminding the two of his presence. 

"Congratulations Yuuri. Congratulations Vitya. I'm happy for the two of you."

"You say that like we're getting married right now." Viktor chuckled, looking back up at Yuuri, kissing him again.

And Yuuri knew, he would never tire of kissing Viktor. Because, God. It made him so happy.


	9. I Didn't Want It To Be This Way.

The months went by fast, Yuuri and Viktor finding themselves three months into their relationship. They thought it strange, however, that no one had mentioned the wedding, despite the fact that they were meant to get married immediately after Yuuri's first heat cycle. They weren't complaining though, slipping into their affection for each other, finding comfort in each other's presence.

They were a bit awkward around each other, as most people would be in this situation. Viktor had actually tried to ask his mother about the upcoming nuptials, however, she would always say she was busy planning something else. He didn't think about it to much, simply enjoying what he currently had with Yuuri.

It was a cold morning in January when things went considerably far. If you were to ask, they'd most like inform you that they don't know exactly how they ended up that way. It was a heat of the moment kind of thing, definitely not planned. In the end, Viktor took all of the blame after it happened, though it didn't make it all better. Not this time. How could it?

~~~~~

All Yuuri had wanted was to spend some quality time with Viktor before his heat, knowing they'd be separated for a little less than a week. He hated being away from Viktor, the distance affecting him in ways he couldn't imagine. When he was away from Viktor, things felt dull. Colors not as bright. The light not as bright when Viktor wasn't around. 

And so, he walked to Viktor's chambers, lightly rapping on the wooden door. The door opened with a flourish, revealing a happy Viktor. "Yuuri!"

"Hello, Viktor." 

Despite the fact that they had been dating for those months and friends for years before that, Yuuri still had the tendency to use polite and proper speach patterns, even behind closed doors. It was something that some would have probably found strange, though the queen loved it. She was never to compliment, especially bot her sons fiance, however, even she said he had the right idea about following etiquette, regardless of your relationship. 

Now, it's like Yuuri wanted to seem all polite and things like that with Viktor, definitely not, it was simply that he had trouble with knowing what was too much and what wasn't enough. Was it possible that exactly how they'd been before was fine? Was Viktor happy with him no matter what?

"Aren't you coming in?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you!" Yuuri walked in then, making himself comfortable on a green armchair, decorated with small gold flowers.

Viktor, however, had gone to sit on his bed, giving Yuuri a curious look. "Aren't you going to cuddle with me?"

"W-Would you like to?"

"No. I wouldn't like to." He watched a flash of sadness cross Yuuri's face and he smiled. "I would love to."

He extended his arms, tempting Yuuri into jumping towards the prince. And so, he did. And after a bit of adjusting, the two found a comfortable position, their hips pressed together, as well of their chests. They looked into each others eyes, seeming to have a silent conversation, Viktor's smile growing by the second.

He'd leaned down, pressing soft kisses to Yuuri's cheeks and forehead. The latter giggled, fluttering his eye lashes at the Alpha. And the next thing he knew, there were lips against the column of his neck. His breath hitched and he tilted his head to the side, unconsciously baring his neck to the older male. He was shocked by his actions, shocked at how he did that out of habit.

No. Actually, it wasn't habit. They'd never done this before. This was simply instinctual. The omegan part of Yuuri's conscious was flashing bright green lights, telling him to go for it. Go for what though? He wasn't really sure but he figured it couldn't be that bad.

But oh. It was bad, but in the best way possible. Yuuri felt himself becoming dizzy with the heat in the room. There were lips on his lips, on his neck, nipping at his jaw. It took all he had to not mewl at the slight pleasure he was getting from this. 

It was intense, most likely because this was their first time doing anything like this with anyone. Yuuri was seeing stars and it only added up whenever Viktor started to roll his hips. And at that, Yuuri whimpered, feeling Viktor's clothed length rub against his own.

They weren't wearing much, having decided to just lay around in their night clothes, which where really just thin nightgowns. And so, nothing was really left to the imagination as he grinded down on Yuuri.

However, after that sound, Viktor was ready to stop if Yuuri wanted him to. He didn't want to do anything that would make Yuuri uncomfortable in the long run. They were in it forever. Bonded by oath from birth and truly so since presenting. Though in this moment, they wanted to be so much more than that.

They wished that they were already married so that this kind of thing wouldn't be considered sinful amongst the two of them. However.... they would be getting married in the end so what is the harm?

That was the conclusion that the two had come up with through the heated kisses and the littered love bites given and received. And Yuuri gave Viktor all he needed for confirmation when he ran his thin fingers into Viktor's silver hair. 

Viktor slowly began to escalate their touching and kissing, wanting to ease into the passion. He parted Yuuri's lips, sliding his tongue into the omega's mouth. Said omega made an adorable yelp of surprise and Viktor found it so adorable that he almost died. He then began to run his hands up and down his thighs, gripping slightly at the expanse of skin. 

"Yuuri?"

"H-Huh?"

"May I take this off?"

He had been referring to Yuuri's night gown, rubbing the material between his thumb and forefinger. He noticed Yuuri's gulp and careful nod at the thought of being so exposed. At the allowance, Viktor helped Yuuri sit up, tugging the night gown over the omega's head. 

Yuuri's skin was pale, slightly flushed from all of the blood rushing through his body. He had silky skin that was occasionally dotted by a freckle, but other than that, pure of any blemishes. And Viktor planned to change that. He wanted to shower Yuuri with love, show him how much he means to him. He wanted to press kisses to every inch of Yuuri's delicate skin. All in due time, he supposed.

"V-Viktor..."

"Yes, piggy?"

"Can you, um, maybe... take yours off as well...?"

"Of course! Oh, are you feeling self-conscious? Because I'll tell you this! You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

Yuuri, if possible, became even more flushed. He couldn't help the small smile that was playing on his lips, however. The words from Viktor always sounded genuine, whether it was a compliment or if Yuuri just needed a pick me up from a rough day. It was always a gentle smile and whispered words of love when Yuuri needed it. 

Viktor in general was what Yuuri needed. He gave the omega confidence and a sense of security when he felt as though he were drowning. When times would get hard, Viktor would simply hold him and tell him that everything would be alright, had it been anyone else, he wouldn't have believed them.

Viktor had a way of making Yuuri fall hopelessly in love with him everyday, over and over again. Whether it was the sweet smile or those blue eyes, he never failed at making Yuuri swoon over him, he didn't even fail that time where he accidentally stepped on glass and had a shard in his foot. He helped Yuuri calm.down, though he wasn't the one with glass in his foot. Viktor found it charming though. 

He found Yuuri charming. He found his mumbles endearing. And that night, he found out just how heartbreaking it is when you accidentally hurt them.

It had been going well and Yuuri was enjoying himself, probably more than anyone should be. It was nice and comforting, everything he craved during his preheat. It was silently established that they had to be very careful when doing this. Or so he thought.

Viktor was trying his best to make this feel good for Yuuri. However, he knew for a fact that Yuuri didn't like touching himself in any way unkess he was in heat. Yuuri had had one heat. One span of time where he would relieve himself and that was three months ago. And so, when Viktor tried to stretch Yuuri outa bit, he'd nearly hurt Yuuri to the point of tears. It was an accident and it was definitely not Viktor's fault, Yuuri would stand by that at present day. 

And when he had slid into Yuuri for the first time, he made a whimpering sound, though not the good.ones. The ones that indicated pain. Yuuri had asked him for a moment before moving, as he was nkt used to having something this long and thick inside of him. At all. They'd sat there like that for ten minutes, waiting for Yuuri to adjust. Yuuri keot apologizing, even though Viktor didn't know why.

He'd expected this for their first time. He knew that Yuuri would need to adjust. Maybe not for that long but it was alright, Viktor would wait forever for Yuuri. 

"V-Viktor... you can move now. Please."

And so he did. He took things slowly, not wanting to hurt Yuuri. And it was going well, dare he say perfect. They were over the initial awkwardness and had completely melted into each other's touch.

It was perfect. Until it wasn't. It was perfect until Yuuri realized that Viktor had gone into rut. When Alpha's go into rut, some are extremely gentle, careful not to displease. Others however... well, others lose themselves in the feeling of being inside of an omega. And sadly, Viktor seemed to be the second.

Now don't be mistaken. Viktor loves Yuuri and would never want to hurt him. However, when an Alpha is in rut, they have almost no control over what they were doing. And maybe that is how Yuuri forgive it in the end. 

He remembers that Viktor's slow, patterned thrusts had started to become less calculated, more random. He remembers them.coming faster and rougher. And he definitely remembers trying to get Viktor to stop. He remembers how Viktor's knot started.to swell and he remembers how it pushed into him, ripping a shrill cry from his throat as he came. He remembers that that was how Viktor came back to consciousness, seeing his fiance's face covered in tears and as he looked like he was in pure agony. 

"Y-Yuuri? What happened?"

"H-Hurts..." Yuuri winced when Viktor tried to pull out. And that is how Viktor realized what he had done.

He had gone into rut and he had forced his knot into his betrothed. He practically force bonded Yuuri. Oh God. Viktor felt the tears in his own eyes and he buried his head in Yuuri's shoulder, whispering so many apologies.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuri... I didn't want it to be this way..." 

It was clear that Yuuri wasn't mad about what happened, he was just in extreme pain. Taking a knot outside of heat really hurt, especially if you didn't.get stretched properly. Yuuri was silently sobbing at this point, his mouth hanging open as his vision blurred and his hair fell down his back.

Viktor hated this. He hated that he had caused Yuuri pain. He hated that Yuuri had to deal with that pain for at least another fifteen minutes and then he would be hopelessly sore. It hurt Viktor to see Yuuri in pain, which is what prompted him to start pressing kisses to Yuuri's cheeks, forehead and occasionally his lips. 

Eventually, the pain had become a bit numb, the knot deflating slowly. Immediately when Viktor could pull out, he tucked Yuuri under his sheets and got dressed, running down to the kitchens in search of Michele. When he had found the older man, he could tell the Italian smelled it on him.

"Oh, Viktor...."

"I know, ok! We fucked uo! I just made Yuuri cry for twenty minutes and he's in pain! I beg of you, please, quickly make some tea and bring it to my chambers. Michele. I need you specifically. No one else. You can't tell anyone. Especially not my mother."

"A-Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fUCK SORRY THIS WAS SO LATE


	10. Don't Leave Me Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue the heavy angst.

In the near month following that painful encounter, many things were flying around Yuuri's mind. He was scared, happy and confused all at the same time. He was happy because he had an amazing Alpha, who occasionally messed up, but loved him unconditionally. He was scared because there was a very real chance that he was pregnant. He was confused because how did that happen?

Well, yes, sexual intercourse happened but it was nearly impossible for a male omega to get pregnant out of heat. One could also argue that Yuuri had been in preheat, however, that means almost nothing. That is the time when his body is preparing to hold a child. 

He wasn't ready for this. Viktor wasn't ready for this. Was he? Well, Yuuri wouldn't really know. In his panic he hadn't told his fiance, not because he was scared of what Viktor would say, though that was true as well, just because he was so confused. Instead, he went straight to his future father-in-law.

Nikolas was the person he trusted the second most in this entire castle. He knew if no one else, Nikolas would understand. He would probably be disappointed but he would be understanding. Or so Yuuri hoped.

With a knock and a deep breath, Yuuri stalked into the room, only shuffling his feet slightly. 

"Hello, Yuuri! How are you fairing this afternoon?"

"I'm afraid not well."

"Oh, are you feeling ill?"

"No, well... Nikolas, can I tell you something that not even Viktor knows? Well, he knows some of it but- and I'm rambling."

"It's quite alright," Nikolas chuckled, "what would you like to tell me?"

"I-I... I fear that I might be with c-child..."

"What?" Yuuri no longer had use of his vocal cords, afraid that he was going to be scolded in a matter of seconds. He wasn't though. "Yuuri... did you and Viktor..?"

Yuuri nodded his head quickly, the tears falling fast. What he hadn't expected was for the king to get up and embrace him.

"It's alright, Yuuri. What would you like to do?"

"W-What?"

"Well, I take it that Viktor doesn't know of your concerns? I'm asking you what you would like to do. If you can marry within the month, we can excuse it to Viktoria and say that it happened in your heat. Does that sound alright?"

"B-But... Viktoria would remember that I had my heat before we got m-married..."

"My dear boy, stop worrying so much! Viktoria's mind seems to be rather occupied as of late. I doubt she would notice. Besides, you informed me that you believe you are." He smiled. "There is no way to guarantee it until April!"

"S-So then what...?"

"Then you can decide what you want to do. Do not fear it, child. It simply is a blessing if you are with child."

"A-Alright..."

"Now, we should both head back to our chambers, yes? I do not know about you, however, I have to travel to France tomorrow."

"Then, I shall bid you goodnight, Nikolas." Yuuri wiped at his eyes, much like he saw Yuri do when the child was tired or when he were crying.

Yuri. The seven year old boy had entered Yuuri's heart with his cuteness. He had helped raise the boy, even teaching him to read and write when his mother couldn't. He put him to sleep up until he was five, reading him a story and tucking him in and making sure that Yuuri always had his stuffed animal. He would nurse him when he became ill. A practical third parent.

Could he be a mother? Could he and Viktor really raise a child together? An heir to their throne? 

That night as he fell asleep, he believed they could and he smiled about the thought. They could do this.

 

The next day, they all saw Nikolas off and then Yuri and Ykterina disappeared to the gardens, no doubt going to play and read. Viktoria let an evil smirk rest on her features, heading over the expansion of the yard. 

"Say, Viktor? What's over there?"

"What? Where my mother headed?" Yuuri nodded. "Eh. There is an old holding facility, a graveyard, and sadly enough, the execution stage."

"O-Oh..." Yuuri felt something tingling in his brain, though he ignored it. "A-Alright..."

"I doubt it's anything to worry about. You smell nervous."

"No, it's nothing about that. Viktor, can we go to th library? I have to tell you something..."

"Of course, love." The two clasped hands and walked, quickly making it to the corridor where the personal library was. "Now, what is it?"

"Viktor... you remember what we did, yes?"

"Yes, of course." His expression darkened at the mention of this and Yuuri looked apologetic.

"I wouldn't mention it if this weren't serious." He took a deep breath, not wanting to stutter out these next words. "It is possible that I am with child."

"What? Really? Yuuri, that's great! I think. Unless... you don't want to, y'know..."

"I want to. Do you want to?"

"Yes. I would love to."

The two fell into conversation quickly, chatting about if it were a boy what they could name their child. Yuuri was still concerned at what having a child so early could mean, though he knew if he had Viktor, everything would be alright.

It would be alright. Until it wasn't alright. One minute they were in the library and the next a guard was informing them that the queen requested their presence. And then, they were on the execution stage. Soon after, Yuri was tossed towards Yuuri, who thankfully, kept him from falling off of the platform.

It was odd and Yuuri felt that sense of dread again, especially when people from the town started to appear in the yard before the platform. What was happening?

And then, Yuuri saw her. He saw Ykterina being forced into a kneel before the guillotine and he let out a gasp.

"Viktoria! What are you doing!?"

"Quiet, swine! I'm simply doing something I should have done years ago!"

Yuri was now looking towards his mother, despite Viktor and Yuuri trying to get him to turn around. They knew that they couldn't stop this execution. They knew that if they got to close, the queen might do the same to them in her state of insanity.

Yuuri saw her mouth a single sentence to Yuri, the later seeming confused. "Mommy?"

And then the next, it all clicked in the child's mind. His mother was about to be executed. And he was being forced to watch.

"Mommy, no!" The tears were falling from both of the Yuri's eyes. As the blade came down, Yuri let out a scream, his throat burning from the sobs and screams falling from his lips. "Mommy! Don't leave me here!"

Yuuri turned the boy around, letting him bury his face in his stomach, sobbing and screaming into the material. It crushed Yuuri's heart and he began to sob too, his knees giving out as he and Yuri both sank to the floor, crying into each other's necks.

The queen was laughing, absolutely hysterical. At this point, all audience members realized that this was not supposed to happen and they all fled, not wanting to see any more of what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't cry while writing the part where Yuri cried for his mother. Definitely not.


	11. He Broke His Promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, guys. This chapter is just... I don't even know. It's just really, really sad.

When April was nearly over, no sign of a heat, Yuuri found himself falling apart. Nikolas had... well, Nikolas had fallen apart at the death of his mate. He'd cried and cried, locking himself up in his room and refusing to see anyone. He'd become quiet and withdrawn, an introvert for the wrong reasons.

It only worsened after the cause of it all had a heart attack from over excitement from yelling at the youngest child of the royal family. Yuri had simply wanted to comfort his father and maybe get some in return, the loss of his mother hitting hard. However, he was accused for everything that had gone wrong. 

Yuuri was scared. Yes, when he'd first told Nikolas, he'd been understanding. But now... all of the light in his eyes was snuffed out, positively dim. He was scared how the understanding had probably diminished. He remembers how just weeks ago he had yelled at the man for his son almost dying. He'd yelled something about having two dead wives and a dead child.

Yes, that was harsh and maybe it was Yuuri's motherly instincts coming through, however, he couldn't allow it. The man had been cold, even more so since that time. He already knew that his future father-in-law wouldn't show him mercy, much less towards an unborn child.

They'd started planning the wedding weeks before the death and the date was set, however... it seemed as though that would no longer matter. Yuuri was having bad feelings. And eventually, April was over. Yuuri hadn't gotten his heat. Yuuri was pregnant. Yuuri would have to tell the king.

The pressure of this is probably why he sunk to the powder room floor. Moments later, the door opened, revealing his sobs and broken form to whoever it had been.

"Y-Yuuri?" A small voice asked, rushing to sit next to the sobbing omega.

"Yurio... I... I miss your mother..." He cried, his voice shaking as he held his stomach lightly, clutching what was his, but most likely wouldn't be soon.

"Yuuri, what's wrong...?"

"She'd know what to do... she would fix this..."

At this point in time, Yuri had realized that the older male was definitely not alright. He pulled him close, allowing for the other to cry into his chest, rubbing his back to comfort him. Yuri knew something was wrong, though he didn't know what. And he wouldn't. Not for a long time. This kind of thing was too complicated to involve an eight year old in.

Yuri whispered quiet words, trying his best to make the omega feel better. After at least fifteen minutes, Yuri had an idea. He softly started singing a song that Ykterina had taught the both of them and Yuuri crued harder, causing the child to stop.

"Please, don't stop..."

And he didn't. Not until Yuuri had fallen asleep, exhausted from everything that was happening to him. He didn't see Yuri slip into the hall, looking around for his older brother. He doesn't remember Viktor carrying him to bed. But he does remember the next day. The day they told Nikolas.

 

"S-So... I am definitely with child..." Beside him, Viktor was squeezing his hand tightly. 

"Hmm. Well then. We'll have to make arrangements."

At those words, Yuuri relaxed. He must have shown mercy and meant preparations for a new child in the castle. Viktor, though, knew better.

"Arrangements for what, may I ask?"

"To get rid of the child."

"W-What?" Yuuri's voice cracked and the king just stared.

"Well, it is clear to me that even if you two got married immediately, the child would obviously be one that was conceived out of wedlock. That would be a shame to the royal family."

"Father, even so, this is our child you are talking about. Your grandchild. Doesn't that mean something to you?"

"Nothing really means anything, Viktor. Black. White. They are just colors. Things don't really matter. Besides, you two didn't mean to bring a child into the world, correct? Then why should you keep it? It was an accident, right? A mistake?"

"Don't you dare call our child a mistake." Viktor growled, pulling his lips into a tight frown.

"I assure you, it won't be your child for.much longer."

"Is that not up to us?"

"Not anymore."

"But, fathe-"

"No, Viktor. You get rid of the child or else you two will not be married. I mean it. I will have Yuuri sent back.to where he came from and he will take that bastard child with him."

"W-Why..?" Yuuri sobbed. "Why are you doing this!? Why are you forcing us to do this!? We didn't kill Ykterina! Why are you trying to kill something of ours just because something of yours was!? Why are you such a- a- a tyrannical patriarch!?"

"Get out of my sight." Neither of the two moved. "Now! Get out! You will get rid of that child tomorrow and I will hear nothing more about it! Is that understood!?"

At this, Yuuri stood up, tears falling as he ran from the room. Viktor walked after him in slow strides, stopping in the dooraay to look back at his father. "You know, father... I used to think you were so great... you proved me wrong today. Thank you for fixing the illusion."

And the next day was the worst day Yuuri would ever experience. True to his word, Nikolas had found a doctor to perform the operation on such short notice. He remembers being dragged out of his room and taken to a rundown manor in a desolate part of the kingdom. 

He remembers how Viktor was forced out of the room and how he was chained down to a dirty cot. He remembers the feeling of dread when the doctor ripped his clothes open and grabbed a scalpel of sorts, one that was clearly rusted. He remembers how he screamed for Viktor to help him. He remembers Viktor's voice calling from the other side, trying to get in. He remembers how Viktor sounded when he couldn't get through the locked doors.

He remembers the feeling of the knife cutting into his abdomen as screams ripped from his throat. He remembers the tears rushing down his face and remembers the sound of Viktor shouting for the doctor to stop as well. He remembers the feeling of his body shutting down as the blood started to drip onto the floor. He remembers how the doctor had placed something on the table beside them, disposing of it soon after. He remembers how the man unlocked the doors, making a quick escape from the windows quickly. 

He remembers Viktor kneeling at his side, screaming and begging for help. He remembers the feeling of Viktor's tears hitting his palm as the Alpha held it to his cheek, begging Yuuri not to close his eyes. He remembers promising not to. He remembers running his fingers through Viktor's hair with the last bit of strength he could muster. He remembers looking into those ocean eyes. He, however, doesn't remember when he broke his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously so sorry.


	12. If I Lost You.

When Yuuri opened his eyes, he heard soft sobs coming from beside him. He turned his head to the right, seeing a head of silver hair with his head down. His throat was hoarse and his body was aching, a sharp pain constantly in his stomach. And when he looked down, he saw bandages wrapped from his ribs to his hips, covering his abdomen completely.

"Viktor..." Yuuri whispered, alerting the Alpha in the room that he was awake. And when Yuuri saw that face... he almost fell apart. Viktor's eyes were red and there were tears staining his cheeks. "Honey, don't cry... I know you are sad but..."

"Yuuri..." Viktor didn't say anything more, simply gripping Yuuri's hand tightly. They sat like that for a long time, not saying anything. "Thank you for not leaving me too..."

"What?"

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you too... I almost did and that is the worst thing that has ever happened to me..." Viktor rubbed at his eyes and he looked up at Yuuri, looking terrified that the omega might just disappear. "I-I had to listen to you screaming and crying, begging me to help you and... I couldn't..."

"Viktor, please. Don't blame yourself..."

"Yuuri, it really is my fault... all of it. I couldn't wait to make love to you and then you got pregnant and then... and then...!"

"No. Listen to me. Viktor, I wanted to do that just as much as you did! Do not blame yourself! I'm to blame too! It's seriously alright!"

"Y-Yuuri... you could die at any moment because of how sick this has been making you and I'm... I'm so scared... I don't want to lose you..."

"You won't lose me. We can't ever replace them and it kills me- horrible choice of words, I apologize, but it tears me apart that our baby was taken from us. Viktor, we can't get them back, nor can we replace them. But in time, I believe that we can have a family, alright? And I'm not going anywhere."

"Do... you promise?"

"Look at me." Viktor lifted his bead again and Yuuri smiled gently. "I promise, Viktor."

The touch of their foreheads was calming to the both of them, especially to Yuuri. He knew that Viktor was feeling the same emotional pain from the loss. Yuuri didn't mind that he had to comfort Viktor. He understood that Viktor lost the same thing he did, though in a completely different way. Yuuri was one hundred percent sure though that Viktor would take that pain for him a million times over without batting an eye.

He was that kind of Alpha. The kind who would give anything for his omega. And Yuuri was pleased to be his omega. That day was spent silently between the two, mourning the loss of their first child and with Yuuri occasionally spilling his stomach when the fever became to much to quell.


	13. The Child They Lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to reupload this chapter because part of it was cut out.

Weeks later and Yuuri was getting better, physically at least. His scars didn't look as bad now, only leaving a rather large bruise and discoloration. The wound, after being sterilized, many times, had started to close up with the help of stitches. He would still throw up occasionally, though he was getting better.

Emotionally, though... he just wasn't. Yuuri had tried to smile a few times since it happened and he simply couldn't. He tried to feel some type of joy in his life and it wasn't working. Yes, he had Viktor and he had a friend in Yuri, but they didn't go through what he did. Neither of them had gotten tied down and had their stomach forcefully cut into. Nor did they lose the feeling of having their child no longer living inside of them.

Yuuri was an omega. Omega's were motherly by instinct, willing to do anything to keep their child safe. This time, however, there was nothing he really could have done. He was falling apart on the inside. He missed his child badly. Sure, he'd only known for a short while that he was pregnant before it happened, but in that time and maybe before he knew for sure, he'd been creating a bond with that child.

He couldn't help but wonder who they would take after, if they'd look like Viktor or more like Yuuri, perhaps a mix of both. He imagined running through the fields with a child, whose hair bounced against their back as they ran. It was a girl in Yuuri's mind. Not because he had particularly wanted a girl, just because they felt like a girl. And now... now he wanted his girl. 

He wanted the soft flutters in his stomach and the mood swings. He wanted the slight protrusion of his stomach and waist. He wanted the constant need to relieve his bladder. Hell, he wanted the morning sickness. He wanted his baby. But that was something he could not have. Not that one. Not ever. Maybe not even another one.

It had been determined by their midwife Sara that their was a chance Yuuri wouldn't conceive and if he did, his body may reject the child due to trauma. It was crushing and Yuuri remembers the look on Viktor's face as they were told. He had a straight line of a mouth and a creased brow, excusing himself. Yuuri wishes that minutes later he hadn't heard Viktor beating himself up over what happened.

It truly wasn't Viktor's fault. The two of them had chosen to do what they did. It was completely a team effort and yet, Viktor took the blame for everything that had happened. He blamed himself for the pain Yuuri felt during and after the fact. He blamed himself for Yuuri conceiving. He blamed himself for his father's his father's rule. He blamed himself for not being able to get in the room when Yuuri was hurting. And he blamed himself for Yuuri being engaged to him.

It was clearly a lot more than what everyone thought and it was especially clear to Yuuri that Viktor blamed himself for everything that happened between them. He blamed himself for the sorrow Yuuri was feeling at the loss of their child and for the chance that they couldn't have anymore. Viktor blamed himself, saying that he could've fought harder for their new family, though it was more than that.

It was simply heartbreaking. And as much as he would deny it, Yuuri was frustrated. It wasn't all Viktor's fault. Viktor couldn't have changed the outcome. Yuuri was sick of Viktor putting all of the blame on himself. He was sick of the fact that Viktor almost seemed like the victim. Viktor wasn't the victim. Yuuri wasn't the victim. Their child... their child was the victim. Their child who had done no wrong had their life stolen away, simply because of their decisions.

Viktor and Yuuri really didn't have to have had sex. They weren't supposed to. And now, Yuuri understood why. He was sure as hell feeling the consequences now. It wasn't even that they had sex. It was things like time and knots and all of the small, ignored details. Honestly, what was Yuuri thinking when he went into his Alpha fiances chambers in the middle of the night while he was in preheat? It was a dumb idea. A really dumb idea.

You know what else was a dumb idea? Continuing their endeavours anyway. Yuuri could have stopped Viktor, yet he chose not to. He let Viktor enter him and see his vulnerable side. He let Viktor knot him, though that was more of an accident. He then also chose to stay the night and cuddle with Viktor as the pain started to subside. And yet... Yuuri doesn't think it was a mistake. Sure, it had been horrible, though most people's first times were horrible. It could be painful or it wouldn't feel good. Even still though, Yuuri is glad that they did it. It was worth it. Yes, bad things happened afterwards, but Yuuri was confident that he and Viktor can create something great, never forgetting the child they lost.

And so, as Viktor mopped in the chair next to Yuuri's bedside, Yuuri snapped.

"Viktor, can you please stop?"

"Stop what, piggy?"

"Can you stop acting like you're the victim?"

"What?" Viktor was clearly shocked, not knowing where this came from.

"Viktor, I love you. You know this. However, what happened, happened to the both of us. We're a team. We both lost our child. We both may have lost the ability to have children. We're going to get married and be together forever so why can't you see that everything we have done together was just a small part of the final product?" Viktor didn't respond and Yuuri sighed. "Viktor... I know what you are feeling, if not feeling it more. It's hard and I hate what happened. However, they will always be our baby and we will always have that. Besides, it isn't completely decided if we can have children or not. However, I'd like to choose the positive, ok?"

"Ok... I just... we just found out and then they were taken away..." 

"Viktor..."

"I didn't even get to be their father. I didn't fight for them like I should've... maybe... maybe I just wasn't ready to be a parent..."

"I don't think I was ready either. Viktor, we can get though this, alright?"

"Alright..."

"Now, come and give me a hug. I miss you." Yuuri opened his arms, lovingly wrapping them around his Alpha. "It's alright... we couldn't have done anything."

"Yuuri... am I being selfish?"

"What?"

"I mean, yes, I lost them too, but... you, you... you had them stolen from you in the worst way..."

"You're not selfish, you're just hurting and that's alright. I am too... but, we have each other and we can get through it together."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	14. Because Of You.

In mid July, Yuuri found himself in the library, reading books about flowers and botanical gardens, Yuri sitting next to him on the sofa. Back in June, his health had been certified as stable and he'd had a reprieve from vomiting for a very long time. He'd first gotten out of bed to roam the castle back in June as well, avoiding Nikolas' quarters at all costs. He didn't want to see him. He caused this.

After a few days, Yuuri hard started to get back into his routine, trying his best to make things normal yet again. However, there was one thing that he'd had to make room for. He was told by Viktor that they were to start preparing for marriage in early August. He had to often meet with Minako and some woman who wore way to much makeup to start planning. 

At this point, there wasn't much planning left to do since the wedding was in exactly fourteen days, he could simply relax with Viktor and Yuuri if the rest of his schedule was empty. He'd finally been cleared of his training for ruling alongside Viktor, who was still in the process of learning. Nikolas had insisted that he continued with the lessons until he died and Viktor actually had to take the thrown.

"Yuuri, are you in here?" That voice... that wasn't Viktor.

"Papa!" Yuri said excitedly, not yet knowing of all the things his father had done wrong, despite the time he'd been physically locked in a room and starved. Well, at least he had Ykterina's optimism.

"Quiet child. I need to talk to Yuuri."

"What do you need?" Yuuri said, trying to keep the anger lacing his words contained, though he knew Nikolas could smell it.

"Wedding talk."

"What, why? We already finished planning it with Minako and Lilia."

"Simple. It's because I want to." That tone was driving Yuuri up a wall but he simply slammed his book shut, throwing it on the table and walking towards that thing. 

When they were in the hallway, Yuuri's anger was raging. That idiot king hadn't even sa-

"Say, Yuuri? Shouldn't you be in heat soon? It is July."

"No, I will not be. Not for another six months."

"What?"

"I will not have another heat for six months because of you." Yuuri spat. "I won't because you forced me to have an abortion! Because of you, my cycle is messed up! Because of you, Viktor and I can't bond for five months after our wedding! Because of you, I- BECAUSE OF YOU, I MAY NEVER BE A MOTHER!"

Yuuri didn't know he did it until after it had already happened. He'd slapped Nikolas and yelled at him. His eyes widened and realization and the next thing he knew, Nikolas had grabbed his wrist, striking him hard against the cheek.

"That will teach you to raise a hand to me, bitch!"

Yuuri also didn't know when he'd started crying but it had escalated quickly, coming out in loud sobs and the next thing he knew, Viktor was running full speed towards them, ripping his father off of Yuuri. 

"I KNOW YOU DIDN'T JUST HIT MY YUURI!"

"Well, it looks like you don't know much! One of those things being that you don't know how to keep your whore from getting pregnant!"

"I could say the same to you!"

"Don't you dare call Ykterina that."

"Don't call Yuuri that then. Besides, you're the one who committed adultery!"

"You're the one you had premarital sex and got him pregnant!"

"And you're the monster who forced him to get an abortion! You know what, I don't even know what to think about you. You're not my father. My father was great. My father was understanding. My father loved me and Yuuri! My father wasn't a monstrous dictator with two dead spouses! For fucks sake! You can stay away from me and Yuuri. If it weren't for you, we would be three months away from having a child, you monster." Viktor had picked Yuuri up, carrying his omega to his chambers, knowing he'd most likely overheated himself.

"Viktor... did he really mean that?"

"Did he mean what?"

"Did he mean it when he called me a whore?"

"No, Yuuri, no. You know that he is just hurting from the loss of Ykterina."

"Yeah? Well, I'm finding it ironic that the way he took out his frustration of losing someone he loved, he took away his sons first child. I'm hurting, Viktor. I'm hurting from losing our child. No, you know what, they weren't lost. They were stolen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the wedding and stuff! Yeah!


	15. To Jane, With Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jane, my love, we will never forget you.

The day had finally come and no one was as excited as the servants, which is actually saying something, considering the night before, Viktor had literally yelled from the rooftops how happy he was to be marrying Yuuri.

It was only confirmed that they were most excited when Nikolas went to the kitchens to check their progress for the food preparation. He saw the head chef practically slow dancing with a tall blonde as another shorter blonde was tossing potatoes in a circular fashion. He was probably about ten, Minami, was it? Well, he must have scared the child as they accidentally threw one of the potatoes. At his face. And it hurt. Very badly considering it was a damn potato.

You know, if he wasn't in a good mood, that could have ended badly for the child who clearly didn't understand what he had done, even as the older males just stared in shock. "Janeee! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to throw you!"

The small boy ran forward, grabbing the now split potato, tears filling his eyes. "I am so sorry! You were brave, soldier! Can you forgive me?"

"......." Naturally, the potato didn't speak and the room got even more quiet before the tall blonde from before gave a weak 'yes' that was supposed to be the potato granting forgiveness.

"I am so sorry, your majesty. I'm afraid my brother hasn't truly mastered the art of proper mannerisms. Is your nose alright?"

"It is quite alright. I understand that he actually works in the kitchens as a trainee?"

"Ah, yes. That is correct."

"You, however, don't work here?"

"No, your majesty..."

"Then why are you in my castle? Especially on the day of my sons wedding."

"I apologize, your majesty. Our mother is very ill and she asked me to collect Minami because they're afraid she might pass soon..."

"Really? It seemed to me that you were waltzing with Michele, who should actually know better than to become distracted from his work. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, your majesty. I apologize for my indiscretions." He bowed, turning slightly to continue the preparations for the meal.

"Now, you may stay. However, I do not want you to distract Mr. Crispino. It would be a shame to lose his job just before the cold months, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, your majesty..."

"At least you understand. Are the preparations almost finished?"

"Indeed, it is all ready to go."

"Good. I'll be taking my leave." He called as he walked to the doors. "Oh, I never caught your name, boy. What was it?"

"I'm Emil Nekola, your majesty."

"Very good. Have a lovely evening, gentlemen."

******

As Yuuri had finished getting ready with the help of Yuri, he was beginning to feel a bit insecure. Maybe that was ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. He was marrying the heir to the throne, yet it wasn't even for certain that he could bare Viktor heirs of his own. Was he really worthy? Was he worth the time and trouble? No. Probably not.

He was thankful that he had been given permission to wear a traditional wedding kimono as he was afraid that a corset would press against his stomach and chafe, which would have caused a lot of pain, though it was also comforting to him as he pulled the white cloth over his thin arms.

"You look really pretty, Yuuri." Yuri smiled, offering Yuuri a kiss on the cheek. "I made you a card but I lost it. Will that do for a wedding present? Mother once told me that you should always present the bride with a gift."

"Oh, Yurio... thank you. It's a beautiful gift..."

"Huh? Yuuri, why are you crying? Aren't you happy that you are marrying big brother?"

"I-I am happy, but..."

"But?" Even though he was sweet, Yuri was still an impatient child.

"Well, I can't help but think that... that Viktor should marry someone else... someone who can give him a family...!" The words were broken, though the point had clearly gotten across.

"What are you talking about? Of course you can give Viktor a family, don't be silly!" It was times like these that Yuuri almost hated how innocent and naive Yuri was. He wanted to confide in Yuri completely, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell a child all of that. What would he think of he and Viktor? What would he think of his father? "Besides, Viktor wouldn't marry anyone else anyway. Not when he has you."

"Hey, Yurio? Can you just... can you just give me a hug? I'm sorry but I just kind of need it..." 

"Don't say sorry. After all, you are my family." And at that, Yuuri cried harder, wondering why life had forsaken them all.

Yuri, the sweetest child in the world had his mother stolen from him for petty reasons. Nikolas, the nicest man he had known had his (horrible)wife and (loved)mate taken from him, leaving him as a cold and rather cynical man. Viktor and he... well, they had their child stolen from them. However, Yuuri believed that with time, they could all have the love between them that they had, as long as the four of them gave each other enough love and affection. He wanted a family with them again. Badly.

"Hey, Yuuri?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that papa will ever be happy again?"

"I'm not sure... I hope so though. Your mother wouldn't want him to be sad and harsh because of this would she?" Yuri shook his head and Yuuri sighed.

It was horrible. Yuri still had nightmares of the sight of his mother being decapitated and all he wanted was for his father, who had done horrible things since then, to be happy. He was only eight years old, yet he acted as though he were a young adult, putting others before himself. Yuuri actually wished that he would be more selfish. No sight of that coming soon, though.

"Yuuri? Darling? It's time for the ceremony." His mother called from door, just as oblivious to the years events as Yuri. "Are you crying? You look beautiful, don't be sad!"

"No, I'm just happy." He lied, carefully getting to his feet and walking towards his mother, allowing her to dust off some imaginary dust. "Thank you, mother."

It was surreal, to walk into the audience hall, light streaming in through the glass ceiling. He had done this so many times before and yet, this time was different. This time, he was on his way to be being married to his best friend. Maybe that was why Yuuri decided it would be ok.

Even after they heard that Yuuri might not be able to carry to term, he went out of his way to tell Yuuri how much he still wanted him. Viktor had wanted him, regardless of whether or not he could bare him heirs. Now that... that was love. 

 

"You look absolutely beautiful, Yuuri." Viktor smiled, quietly taking hand after the ceremony as they sat in the audience hall alone, everyone else having gone to bed.

"And you look rather dashing." Yuuri was teasing him a bit, though Viktor knew it.

"I love you, my future queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Jaydenlikespenguins, was it up to your standards?
> 
> And yes. In this universe, Emil and Minami are siblings. That will be expanded on more in the next part of this series. :)


	16. I Think He'll Be Just Fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha. Sorry for not posting for so long!

It's been five years since then, marriage making them closer than anything and bonding taking them to a spiritual level of knowledge about each other. It was something special that they had, Yuuri knew it, was thankful for it. They'd been brought together by the hands of fate, though there had been many times when things seemed impossible. With the loss of a mother figure and the kings sanity, losing the baby and well... kind of what's happening currently. But not for them! Maybe. Kind of? Let me explain!

Yuuri remembers the second he smelled it, darting out of his bed in the middle of a hardcore cuddling session, leaving a confused and somewhat annoyed Viktor. However, he too soon smelled it and was quick to trail his wife, who was quick to panic. He remembers the journey through the halls feeling as though it took hours, needing to be there as quickly as possible.

When they got there though, it was bad. The scent was thick and absolutely unmistakable. Even though this was the first time, the scent matched perfectly. With a knock, Yuuri let himself in, telling Viktor to wait outside. 

"Yurio? Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"What's wrong with me, Yuuri....? I think I have a cold... it's so hot and I'm sweating so much..." The thirteen year old spoke, though it came out more so as gasps. "I don't feel good at all... there is this weird feeling in my gut, too..."

"Well, Yurio, it's just that... you have presented." That made the teenager's eyes widen a fraction, pupils dilating as he looked at his brother's wife, the light outside hurting his eyes. 

"Can you shut the curtains, please? It's hurting my eyes... it's so bright."

"Darling, the sun isn't even out yet... your eyes become sensitive during heats. It's perfectly natural."

"So... I'm an... omega?" Yuuri nodded, venturing a bit further into the room, taking his place at Yuri's side. 

"I imagine that you have a bit of time left before your heat is in full movement."

"W-What, um, what are heats like?" Oh, he's scared...

"Well, Yurio," Be spoke clearly, careful not to stutter so the newly presented omega would become a bit less nervous. "It depends on if you know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Heats, well, heats can be painful if you don't get... release." 

"How do you get release, Yuuri?"

Fuuuuuuck... he is still a young, naive child... this is a bit awkward. He can't very well tell the teenage boy that the best way to find release is to have an Alpha. Hell, Yuuri doesn't even know if that's true! He's only ever been with Viktor, promise you this though, Yuuri is always satisfied.

"I, ah, well, Viktor gives me some help with that..." He chuckled, feeling a bit nervous.

"Can Viktor help me, as well?"

"No!" He didn't mean to yell but he felt a bit possessive, which was actually unnecessary since they were brothers. "I mean, no. When you have someone to help you, it's because they love you and want to be intimate with you."

"I don't understand..."

"Yuri, I am afraid that to help you understand, I may have to be a bit crude." Yuuri steeled himself, taking a deep breath. "Do you, by chance, touch yourself? Intimately?"

And by the way Yuri's face light up crimson, he knew exactly what he meant. 

"I-I... I've read about it... I just don't because... well, it feels wrong..."

Oh, dear... this would be a challenge. Those few words told Yuuri that he was uncomfortable with pleasuring himself. How was he supposed to get through a heat by himself? The FIRST one. The first is always the hardest as your body is pushing and pulling, wanting and needing a knot and to be filled. 

"Yurio, you said it feels wrong. What do you mean by that?"

"I tried it but... I don't know, it feels like something is missing... does that make sense?"

"I think I understand. Could it be that you feel it's not enough?"

"Maybe?"

"What kinds of things have you done? I know that this is probably embarrassing to talk about, but I need to know so this can be an easier experience for you."

"W-Well, I've kind of... s-stroked myself?"

"Have you ever used fingers?"

"Fingers?"

Aha! There! That is something he can teach Yuri that might make this bearable!

"Yes! You can slick your fingers and use them for penetration!"

Yuri's face was bright red as he let the words sink in, thinking of what that would be like most likely. The scent had definitely gotten stronger, occasional twitching from Yuri.

"Do you think you can do this?"

"I-I think..."

"I must take my leave now. You are going to be fully in heat soon and I cannot be here." He leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss on the young omega's forehead, causing a small and weak whimper. He looks so small like that...

"Thank you..."

Yuuri let himself out, a sigh escaping his lips when he saw Viktor.

"How is he?"

"I think he'll be just fine." A soft smile played on Yuuri's lips. He really did believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is trash. I'm sick. <3


End file.
